Leopard and Wolf
by Joulez
Summary: The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn’t his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! T
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Pairings:** H/G, R/Hr

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The summer will be quiet an interesting one...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, wish I did I'd be rich very rich. Nah I don't own anything never have done and never will do. It all belongs to the author JKR I think she did a fantastic set of books and she dissevers all the credit she gets.

**Authors Notes: **Okay I will only be posting this one chapter up for now as I would like quiet a bit of feedback on it as to weather or not to continue so please leave a review.

**Chapter 1- Sarcasm and a bit of truth!**

Harry Potter was sitting up in bed finishing off reading a fifth year Potions book on poisons and antidotes. He was trying desperately not to fall back to sleep, he'd already had one nightmare he could defiantly do without anymore.

His nightmares were of his late godfather; Sirius Black, falling through the veil again and again, before seeing Sirius face looming over him accusing him of killing him by his foolish behaviour.

The Veil was kind of like a passageway to heaven or hell and anyone who stepped through the veil would never return again, or so it had said in one of Hermione's letters. She had gone out of her way to find out what Sirius had fallen through. Harry had assumed it was her way of dealing with the loss, but for Harry he couldn't find an out let for his grief and he had turned quiet angry at the wizarding world.

In a vein attempt to push his friends away from him so they wouldn't die by his foolish behaviour, he had sent a letter to them saying that the Dursleys were taking him on holiday. Unfortunately his friends didn't believe him and kept sending letters to which now Harry would only reply with 'I'm fine' on them.

Also that month Harry had been constantly sending owls to Dumbledore in an attempt to get him out o number four and somewhere else.

It was now 31st of July his birthday and professor Dumbledore still hadn't said when he would be leaving if he was leaving at all, which just made Harry even more frustrated than he already, was.

Harry glanced at his bedside clock it read 6:24am in luminous green numbers. He had already received his birthday letters and presents. He had received a book on duelling techniques and charms from Hermione. A box of Fred and George's, latest inventions and a box of different kind of sweets from Ron. The usual homemade cake from Molly and surprisingly a photo of himself and Sirius at Christmas from even more surprisingly Ginny Weasley.

Harry had placed the photo on his desk it was stood up against his lamp were he could look at it whenever he wanted although every time he did it hurt. A TAP! TAP! TAP! Pulled Harry from his musing, looking over to the window he saw Hedwig waiting for the window to be opened.

Normally he had the window open but it had turned chilly that night so he had closed it whilst opening his presents and had forgotten to re-open it again. Harry got off the bed crept over to the window and opened it so the large snowy owl could get in.

Hedwig entered and immediately landed on Harry's desk and stuck out her leg for Harry to take her burden. Sighing Harry took the letter than handed his owl some treats.

Sitting on his bed Harry opened the letter and began reading, the contents made Harry just want to scream with sarcasm.

_Hello Harry._

_I'm sure it seems strange for me to write to you now. But after all the vague reply's you keep sending the Weasley's and Hermione people are starting to get worried about you._

_Harry I know that you are physically fine but emotionally your not and who would be if they had just lost someone that was a father to them, but you got to let someone in to help you._

_Remember Harry, Sirius would not want you to grieve over him but its hard not to. Try to remember him when he was happy; when he was with you._

_Please let someone in to help you, you can't deal with this on your own, no one can._

_Remus._

Seething Harry set the letter down grabbed some spare parchment and wrote a scathing letter in reply.

_To Remus._

_Your right I'm not emotionally alright, if I was I would write better replies. But you want to know something I cant ever say 'his' name with out it nearly tearing me apart, I just keep saying in everything I do he cant do anything anymore._

_Also if I let someone else in they'll only die, why bother when I could just ask Voldemort to kill me now and get it over with._

_Hope that's a longer reply for you Remus._

_Harry._

Once he'd finished writing it he felt bad for even thinking of it. Sighing he screwed it up and threw it onto the desk, before writing on the back Remus letter that he was fine.

"Hedwig I need you to take this to Remus please," instructed Harry tying the letter to his owl's legs.

He turned back to get back into bed and he never saw Hedwig take the screwed up peace as well as the original letter.

* * *

Harry was woken by Dudley rampaging down the stairs, looking at his clock it read 9:30am. _Strange I didn't dream after fell back to sleep, _thought Harry.

Sighing he got up grabbed some clean clothes and made his way to have a quick shower, although he went into the bathroom he couldn't stand to look at his reflection. There were dark circles under his eyes, his face looked pale the once sparkling emerald eyes were now dull and lifeless.

Once he'd showered and got dressed Harry left the bathroom and entered his bedroom where he got the shock of his life. Standing looking at the picture of his parents was his Aunt Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia what are you doing?" asked Harry irritated.

Petunia turned around and answered, "What does it look like I'm doing boy?"

"Looking at a photo of my parents," answered Harry sarcastically, then seeing something a kin to hurt in his Aunts eyes he asked, "Why?"

"Lily was so pretty," began Petunia, "Every time she walked into a room people would smile, she was everything I use to want to be, even when she got married to James," explained Petunia seeing Harry's confused look she added, "Everyone believes I _hated _Lily for being a witch the truth is I didn't _hate _her I merely envied what she was. The night she died I was so crushed she died to save you. Oh of course no one could save her but you, I don't even want to know what she did to save you. All I know is that if that happened to me I couldn't save my Dudley like that. So you see I never really _hated_ her or James just merely envied her," with that said Harry's Aunt left the room.

Harry was left standing at the foot of his bed his mouth hanging open. _Did Aunt Petunia just say she didn't hate my mum? _Thought Harry astounded.

In all his years that he had lived at his relative's house did his Aunt once explain why she treated him as she did? But now it all made sense, Petunia didn't, - and never had- hated him just merely envied him.

_Of course it all makes sense, _thought Harry sarcastically, _she lets me know she hate me but just envy's me. Gah why couldn't my life just be simple? I suppose not after all I'm only the-boy-who-fucking-lived no one special._

Getting over his shock at his Aunts revelation Harry flopped onto his bed and placed an arm over his face.

He must have zoned out as the next thing he knew was someone shouting downstairs and who ever it was they didn't sound happy.

Harry sat up and rubbed a hand over his tired face that had been the first time he had zoned out in a long time and not gone back to the Veil. Sighing Harry pocketed his wand and got up, deciding to see who was making all the noise.

When he got to the top of the stairs the last person he wanted to see was standing in the hallway talking or rather arguing with his Aunt.

Clearing his throat Harry said, "So my letters of 'I'm fine' didn't seem enough?"

"That wasn't the letter I got at all Harry," answered Remus, who had stopped his argument with Petunia a few seconds ago.

"So what do you want?" asked Harry sounding bored.

"You're to come back to my house for the rest of the summer," replied Remus.

"Why would I do that?" asked Harry sarcastically, "I'm having fun here,"

"There is no need to be sarcastic with me Harry," responded Remus.

Laughing dryly Harry climbed the rest of the way down the stairs and sat on the bottom step.

"You think not?" well thanks for your advice but no thanks," commented Harry angrily.

He really didn't know what he was doing here was someone who could look after him just as Sirius had done. But all he could seem to do was get angry and push him away.

"You have no choice, Harry," replied Remus.

Remus didn't know what to do, Harry was all but telling him to 'fuck off' but his eyes were pleading with him not to leave him alone.

"Great I'll just go get my stuff," answered Harry sarkily before adding, "get stuffed I don't want to come,"

Sighing Remus countered, "It's either my place or Grimmauld Place,"

Harry went white with rage as he spat, "What makes you think I'll go anywhere with _you_?"

Then before Remus could answer Harry had bolted from the hallway and back up to his bedroom. He had completely forgotten that Petunia was in the room until she spoke up.

"He has Lily's fiery temper,"

"What's that got to do with anything? Harry is not his parents and at the moment he is hurting more than ever!" explained Remus defensively.

"I know that!" exclaimed Petunia indignantly, "I was just saying, now go see him," with that said Petunia left.

Harry was pacing in his room back and forth as though he was some sort of caged animal. He was angry but the anger was ebbing away to pain as memories of Sirius living in Grimmauld Place came to the surface.

But no matter how hard he tried to stop the tears the tears came, it was if there had been a door locked in his heart and only one person could and had unlocked it. It came as no surprise that his bedroom door opened a couple of minutes later and Remus walked in.

"Harry?" asked Remus to the boys back.

"Fuck off!" exclaimed Harry choking back his grief.

It came as a complete surprise when he was forced to turn around then given a hug. That when Harry really did cry, he cried for Sirius and how hurt he really was.

Twenty minutes later after his tears had been spent he pulled away from Remus and flushed a little. Sometime during his little cry Remus had sat him down.

"Sorry," muttered Harry.

"Don't be you obviously needed a shoulder to cry on," replied Remus smiling, standing up he added, "Are you going to come to my place willingly?"

"Yeah. Um... sorry 'bout before," answered Harry.

"Never mind, forget it. Is your trunk packed?" questioned Remus.

Harry nodded as he tucked the last bit of parchment into it then closed the lid. He hadn't had any need for Mrs Weasley's food packages as he hadn't really had that much of an appetite.

Remus pulled out a tattered looking old glove and told Harry to grab on. A minute later Harry felt the all too familiar tug behind his navel and felt his feet leave the ground. A second later and his feet were on solid ground just as he was sure he was going to fall over, Remus steadied him by holding his arm.

"Well this is it, it's not big but its home," commented Remus, letting Harry go.

Harry took a look around, he was standing in the living room and it wasn't big but it did look comfortable. There was a two seater sofa and an armchair, the walls were a very pale gold and beige colour and the carpet was a nice rich blue colour.

"Its fine," replied Harry.

"Well come on lets get your trunk upstairs then I'll leave you to settle in," responded Remus.

So the two of them carried the trunk upstairs and into the first door on their left. Harry took a good luck around the room although it was mainly Gryffindor colours-red and gold- there were also hints of silver and black. There was a single bed with what looked like three pillows on it and beach wood desk, drawers, and wardrobe.

Smiling Harry thanked the werewolf, "It's a really nice room, thanks,"

"Don't thank me Harry. Well I'll let you get settled in dinner is in an hour," replied Remus leaving the bedroom.

Sighing Harry opened his trunk and got out some parchment the picture that Ginny gave him and his photo album. He placed the parchment and photo album on the desk whilst he perched the photo on the bedside table.

He then proceeded to hang up his school robes in the wardrobe, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with Dudley's cast off, and he'd think about that later. His wand was securely hidden in an inside packet in the jumper he was wearing. Harry placed his fifth year course books on the desk as well just incase he needed something to do at night.

An that was it, until he came across a bounded up package a surge of anger coursed through him. _Damn Bellatrix why didn't that fucking curse work? Then she would have known how I was feeling, _thought Harry.

Flinging the mirror to one side Harry closed his lid with a snap and went down to dinner. Remus sensed the mood Harry was in and sat silent whilst he had dinner. Once Harry had finished his dinner he excused himself and went back upstairs.

Sighing Remus leaned back in his chair and thought, _its going to be an very long summer, especially if Harry keeps up like this._

* * *

Harry was currently sitting in his bed reading his transfiguration book it had been two days since Remus had taken him from the Dursley's.

Harry's anger seemed to be permanently stuck in him, he knew what he was doing but he didn't know _why? _He had woken Remus up each nigh with is crying out.

But every time Remus brought up the fact that Harry really should speak about it, Harry would clam up quicker than closing a book.

It got a point where if Remus so much as mentioned Sirius name Harry would seethe with anger and totally ignored any more comments until the subject was changed completely.

A knocking on the door brought Harry out of his reading, sighing he told Remus that he could enter.

Opening the door Remus stepped in carrying two mugs, "I thought you might like a drink?"

Remus ambled over to Harry and handed him once of the mugs of tea.

"Thanks," mumbled Harry, before taking a sip and then placing it on the bedside table.

"You must have slept really well last night?" queried Remus, he knew that boy hadn't slept at all.

"Yeah fantastic," answered Harry in a false cheer tone.

Sighing Remus replied, "Harry I know for a fact you didn't sleep so please stop being sarcastic,"

"For your information I slept all _night_," lied Harry.

"Harry!" warned Remus, losing patients.

"No I'm not going to patronized by you or anyone else. Why can't you leave me alone?" asked Harry stubbornly.

"You need someone to help you deal with you grief," began Remus totally losing all patients with Harry now, "It about time you realized Sirius has gone and wont be coming back anytime soon!"

Harry knew he'd gone to far this time; Remus had never lost his patients with him. That last bit of his sentence was way below the belt and it felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach.

Harry pulled back his covers and got out of bed, before striding over to the door. Just as he was leaving the bedroom a strange warmth enveloped him and in a flash of golden and green light he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations, Powers, Sykes!

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairings: **H/G R/Hr

**Summary: **The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The summer will be quiet an interesting one...

**Authors Notes: **Well I didn't intend to be posting the second chapter up this quickly. Even though I only got 4 reviews to chapter one I gave everyone this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing.

**Reviewers:**

**Fan-Of-HP: **Okay here is your more, hope you like it.

**Starlollie: **I cant tell you that just yet it would spoil it, read to find out.

**Sunnysparkles: **Okay two things firstly you don't need to beg me to update, I'm not a 'once a year updater' although I will post a authors notes up if its going to be a while before my next chapter. Yeah I should have ended there, it keeps you all guessing and wanting more.

**Moo: **Yup I'll agree to that, every now and then he could use a good smack on the arse.

**Chapter 2- Explanations, Powers, Sykes!**

Harry landed on a marble stone floor with a reverberating 'THUMP!

"Ah finally," sighed someone over in the distance.

Quickly standing up Harry went to grab his wand but remembered it was in the top draw in the desk in the bedroom.

"Who's there?" called Harry angrily.

Then out of nowhere a well built tanned man wearing a pair of black trousers a vest top and trainers appeared in front of him. He had jet black hair that had streaks of blonde and red in, his face had a weathered look and is eyes were a mixture of hazel, black, and blue.

"Hmmm... your not very tall are you?" questioned the man.

"Look who the hell are you?" repeated Harry impatiently.

"Ah watch your language Harry," admonished the man.

"Well?" repeated Harry.

"Well what?" asked the man innocently.

"URGH! WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Harry.

Smiling he replied, "Sykes at your service also don't yell at me,"

"I'll yell at who I want," spat Harry.

"Listen if you don't, then you'll wake them up," replied Sykes pointing upwards, "Then I'll be in trouble,"

"Good. Where am I?" questioned Harry.

"Well it doesn't really have a name but you're in a different plain," answered Sykes, "Please sit down."

Tow chairs were conjured and Harry was unable to stop himself from sitting in one of the chairs whilst Sykes took the other one.

"What am I doing here?" asked Harry wearily.

"Well to be trained of course!" answered Sykes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Trained in what?" asked Harry bewildered.

"In your powers," answered Sykes slowly.

"I don't have any other powers," replied Harry carefully.

"You mean to tell me that Dumbledore didn't tell you?" asked Sykes.

"Tell me what?" moaned Harry.

"Look okay I'll tell you," began Sykes, "There is something's you need to be told; firstly you are a air and fire elemental. Secondly you are heir to Gryffindor and are probably more powerful than Dumbledore,"

Harry sat there stunned for a moment before replying, "Yeah course I am mate. Now tell me who put you up to this, the Weasley twins?"

"Harry no one put me up to anything, I assure you anything I tell you is the truth," answered Sykes seriously, "Now I have two years to teach you everything I know so I suggest you get an early night."

Just as Harry was going to retort he found himself in a comfortable different room. In the room were a big four poster bed and a nightstand.

Ambling over to the bed Harry noticed that there was a timetable on the nightstand, curiously Harry picked it up and read it and he nearly fell off the bed.

Month 1: -

6:00am- wake up.

9:30-12-practise wand less magic.

12-12:30- Lunch

12:30-5:00pm-practise wand less magic.

9:00pm-Bed.

Month 2: -

6:00-wake up.

9:30-12-Animagus transformations.

12-12:30-Lunch.

12:30-5:00pm-Animagus transformations.

9:00pm-bed.

And the list went on and on from learning about advance Potions to advance Occlumency, but one month did catch his attention that was the month in the second year when it said he would meet his parents and say goodbye to Sirius.

Sighing Harry slipped into the big comfortable bed took his glasses off snuggled down and fell into a dreamless sleep. Not even Lord Voldemort himself was able to break through the barriers and ward that were protecting Harry's body and mind.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling for the first time in a month refreshed and comfortable. But there wasn't much time to dwell on how comfortable he felt because the second he had finished getting dressed the room changed to a dinning room with Sykes sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Bout time you got up you lazy bum!" greeted Sykes.

"You could have told me the scenery changes!" spat back Harry.

Sighing Sykes replied, "You need to know Harry that I will not tolerate you snapping back at me. Your guardian maybe able to but I won't,"

"Guardian, you mean the Dursleys?" questioned Harry taking a seat.

"No I mean Remus," answered Sykes before continuing, "he is trying desperately to help you, but you are so consumed by your own grief you are blocking out all you loved ones," explained Sykes, "I am sorry for your loss Harry but you have got bigger things to do then grieve and I know it isn't easy but you have got not choice!"

Harry just sat there stunned; this man who he had only just met was telling him to get over it. But if he thought about it, it was true he had been pushing everyone he cared about away and that was making him lonelier than he wanted to be.

"Okay," admitted Harry defeated, "I will admit you are right. So where do we began?"

Clapping his hands together Sykes answered, "Immediately so hurry up!"

Knowing it would get him no where if he argued Harry just set about eating his rather large breakfast.

"So how do you know for certain that I am the heir to Gryffindor?" asked Harry round a mouthful of food.

"Because you dad was," answered Sykes, "I knew Dumbledore wouldn't tell you anything!"

Swallowing his piece of toast Harry queried, "How did you know Dumbledore wouldn't tell me?"

Sighing Sykes replied, "Because he's Albus Dumbledore all great wizard-was- until the day you were born. Wizards and witches across England felt the raw power of someone powerful being born,"

"Me?" gulped Harry.

"Yes. That kind of power was only ever felt once before when a boy was born in the middle of May around 30 years ago," explained Sykes.

"W-who?" asked Harry quietly.

"Tom Maravlo Riddle also known to you as Lord Voldemort!" answered Sykes.

"So how can I destroy him? If he is as powerful as me why not get someone who is more powerful to destroy him?" questioned Harry.

"I have and he is staring at me right now," answered Sykes chuckling.

"It's me isn't it?" asked Harry nervously.

"Yes you are more powerful than me, Dumbledore, Tom and Gryffindor together. You are the one Harry to give light back to wizards and witches everywhere," explained Sykes.

"NO!" exclaimed Harry angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want it, don't you see I've already got my dad, mum Cedric and my godfather killed if I am all that powerful why couldn't I save them?" questioned Harry as tears streaked his face.

"Unfortunately scarifies were made," answered Sykes, "Your parents scarified themselves for you to live, you godfather went in to rescue you and again he protected you,"

"What about Cedric huh?" asked Harry.

"Again that was unfortunate he shouldn't have died as a muggle would say 'he was in the wrong place and the wrong time'," replied Sykes, "Now enough talk we need to train,"

"Wait!" interrupted Harry, "I need to tell Remus I'm okay and I wont be home for another two years,"

"Harry my boy it is only two years here there it is only going to be two days," explained Sykes.

Nodding Harry got up and waited for the room to change, sure enough after Sykes stood up the room changed to a room with books, cushions, and other bric-a-brac lying around.

"Right wand less magic we're starting with so please when you get home snap your wand," instructed Sykes.

Again all Harry could do was nod before he could say anything else though the training began in earnest.

* * *

"Oy! You come back here!" shouted Sykes

A snow Leopard shot pass three people who were watching the scene unfold before them. One man had messy jet black hair and brown eyes that were behind black rimmed glasses. The woman sat at the mans side was also laughing she had red tresses that reached the middle of her back and she had sparkling green eyes. The third and last man had shoulder length black hair with bright blue eye and he was doubled over with laughter. The three laughing people's names were James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter and Sirius Black.

It was nearing the end of the two year training programme for Harry Potter he had gained most of his powers and was now one of the most powerful wizards around.

In the two years in the plain-as he had come to call it-Harry had mastered the animagus forms, wand less magic, Occlumency, Advance potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, ancient runes as well as using swords, daggers bows, axes. Also he had found out that as an air elemental he could control the weather, obscuring mist, controlling winds and creating tornados. As well as being an air elemental Harry was also a fire elemental where he could control a flaming sphere, fire shield, and a firestorm.

Harry's two animagus forms were a Phoenix and a Snow Leopard. He was currently running around in his animagus form annoying Sykes to no end.

Transforming back Harry sat in a conjured stone and called, "Hey Sykes if you're looking for Silver he went that way," and he pointed behind him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" asked Sykes angrily.

"Um... sorry Sykes I just wanted a little fun before I left," apologized Harry.

"Leave him alone Sykes," put in Sirius.

"Urgh! Bring a family together and I get the grief," sighed Sykes good naturedly.

Jumping up Harry went over to sit with his mum, dad, and godfather since they had joined him and Sykes two days ago Harry had seemed more at peace with himself but he knew it was going to be hard to leave them again.

"Harry you okay you just went rather quiet?" asked Sirius.

"I'm fine," answered Harry.

"Harry I may not have been there for you, but I know you're lying," pointed out Lily.

Sighing Harry replied, "Okay it's just going to be really hard to leave you guys,"

"Harry we aren't going to leave you," responded James, "We will always be with you in your heart and we will always be watching you through everything you do in your life. And no matter what we are all proud of you."

All Harry could do was nod mutely as his dad, mum, and godfather enveloped him in a group hug and they didn't notice Sykes standing over to the side sniffling quietly and wiping his eyes.

Sniffling Sykes cleared his throat and said, "Right well Harry I'm sorry but it is time,"

"Okay. Mum I love you bye," replied Harry hugging him mum.

"You take care Harry," responded Lily.

Pulling away Harry went next to James, "I love you as well dad, bye,"

"You tell Remus were always watching him and you make sure to have some fun amongst all the hardships,"

Pulling away Harry then went over to Sirius, "Well what can I say, a part from I'm sorry I dragged you into Department of Mysteries,"

"That wasn't your fault never blame yourself Harry. Remember I love you and tell Moony I said hi,"

"I will, I love you," replied Harry pulling away he went over to Sykes lat.

"It has a great honour to train you Harry Potter,"

"Don't say it was an honour Sykes," replied Harry, "I will miss you just as much as I'll miss mum, dad, and Sirius. I couldn't have done anything without you so it is I who has the honour,"

"Very well. You look after your self and give Tom a good kick from me," responded Sykes.

"I will do," answered Harry pulling away and facing the room he carried on, "Thank you all of you I will miss all of you, I will never forget you."

With that said the light returned and in a flash of bright green and golden light Harry had vanished.


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Closer and a Prophecy!

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The summer will be quiet an interesting one...

**Authors Notes: **Well here is the next chapter I know its been a little longer than the last chapter but hey it took me a while to think up what was going to happen. The next chapter has been written but will be about a week to two weeks until it gets posted up.

**Reviewers: -**

**Sunnysparkles: **You think do you well what is it that you think my title means then? Thanks for the review.

**Makotochi: **Thank you keep reviewing.

**Starlollie: **Do you like all my fics or something not only have you reviewed this but Triangle of Three as well. Thanks for the review. Is that the story that's crazy or me?

**PotionsPet: **You and me both then as I would also pay to see Harry mocking someone like Sykes. Here is your update enjoy and don't forget to R&R.

**Gohan00: **Okay I've update please don't shout at me, but I suppose that means you enjoyed it enough to shout at me? Lol.

**Chapter 3- Coming Closer and a Prophecy.**

Again Harry landed on the floor with a nice THUMP! Standing up Harry brushed him self off and took a look around; he had been sent back to his bedroom in Remus' house.

Smiling Harry grabbed his wand snapped it and then left the room to go find his guardian. It surprised him when he passed Remus room and he picked up the werewolf's scent.

Carrying on Harry only got to the top of the stairs when he spotted Remus sitting in a chair legs tucked under him and he was staring off into space holding a mug of tea.

"If you stare at that spot any longer you'll wear it out," commented Harry entering the room.

Dropping his cup Remus stood up and enveloped Harry in a hug and said, "I thought I'd lost you as well,"

"You'll never lose me never," replied Harry returning the hug.

Harry didn't know how long they had stood like that but after two years of not seeing someone it was always good to meet back up with family.

"You have no idea what has gone through my head these last two days since you disappeared," commented Remus pulling away and sitting them down.

"I can assure you it was a lot longer to me," replied Harry.

"How much longer?" asked Remus.

"Two years," answered Harry before continuing, "I trained in everything to defeat Tom and I got to know my parents and to say goodbye to Sirius,"

"Wow back up a minute," replied Remus, "You get taken away for two days that is actually two years and you met Lily and James and you got to say farewell to Sirius?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Please just listen to what I tell you and then I will answer your questions."

So Remus sat back into the sofa and listened intently to Harry's story. Harry told of everything that had happened in 'The Plain' from hi animagus transformations to Muggle fighting. To say Remus was impressed would have been an understatement he was amused and proud of the young man.

"But why is it you?" asked Remus curiously, once Harry had finished.

"Um... well I don't want to say," answered Harry quietly.

"Harry you can tell me anything and I promise I won't judge you," replied Remus.

"Its not that Moony it something that if I tell you, you can get killed for," countered Harry, "I'll tell you in my own time I promise. Now got anything to eat I'm starved?" added Harry.

"Of course, come on," answered Remus smiling.

Getting up Harry followed Remus in to the kitchen where a nice plate of sandwiches sat on the table sitting down dug in to the tasty sandwiches.

"So does Dumbledore know about my disappearance?" asked Harry.

"No I didn't tell anyone," answered Remus.

"Good I don't want Dumbledore to know about me," replied Harry.

"What about the rest of the Order?" asked Remus curiously.

"Some people are going to be told Moony but only the few I choose," acknowledged Harry shortly.

"That's fine," agreed Remus, before asking, "so when do I get to see your animagus forms?"

"Well you can see Embers now but you can't see Silver for a few days," answered Harry smiling.

Wiping his mouth Harry stood up and transformed into the orange, yellow and red Phoenix, he flew over to Remus and sat on his shoulder and began trilling quiet happily which caused Remus to laugh.

Flying back over to his chair Harry transformed back to his human half and sat down smiling quiet happily.

"He is really nice Harry, you are very clever if you know how to transform into a magical creature," praised Remus.

"Thank you, but it was mostly Sykes who helped me through everything that I've learned," replied Harry, flushing a little.

The two of them spent the afternoon just catching up or rather Harry talked of all his training and that his parents and godfather send there love to Remus. All in all if either of them admitted it they were growing closer. Harry finally had another father figure and he wasn't going to waste time in not showing his emotions if Lord Voldemort thought emotions were weak then he hadn't met the new Harry Potter and how powerful he really was.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harry had returned from 'The plain' he had managed to keep up his training programme and even managed to rope Remus into being his duelling partner.

Harry still hadn't told Remus of the prophecy and it was starting to weigh heavily over his heart and he was determined not to get anyone else close to him high on Voldemorts hit list. But it was being a burden on it just being carried on his shoulders, by himself.

Currently he was pacing back and forth in his bedroom trying to find an easy way to explain to Remus that he was going to either become a murder or be murdered.

_Urgh! There is just no way to break this, _thought Harry frustrated, _to Remus so I will just have to do it quick and hopefully it will be painless. I'll tell him tonight after dinner once we've sat down._

With that firmly set in his mind Harry strode over to the door pulled it open and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Unfortunately Harry's air elemental magic was relaying his feelings today and it was cloudy with an odd drizzle of rain.

Entering the kitchen Harry made him self some breakfast and sat at the table and began devouring it. Five minutes later after he cleared away Remus came in.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Remus after he had made himself a drink.

Shrugging Harry replied, "The world!"

"How do you mean?" questioned Remus.

"Nothing... just... no never mind don't worry," replied Harry vaguely.

"Are you sure?" pushed Remus.

"Just don't worry," answered Harry leaving the table.

Harry left the kitchen and went into the back yard, there he conjured an opponent and started duelling with him. Unfortunately in the mood he was in the conjured opponent was actually beating him.

He didn't know how long he had been duelling but his opponent sent the last blow and sent him flying backwards. At that precise moment though Remus came out of the kitchen and landed on the floor as Harry landed on top of him.

Getting up Harry apologized, "Sorry,"

"Don't worry," replied Remus sitting up, "I just didn't expect you to try flying without a broom,"

"I was duelling but my opponent got the better of me," responded Harry.

His mood still hadn't cleared up and he was sure that if he didn't explain soon he'd be real angry and he didn't want that.

After all every time he got angry in 'The Plain' a massive thunderstorm would appear rocking the very foundations even Sykes said it was an intimidating force to reckon with.

"I need to tell you something but I can't," admitted Harry, helping Remus up.

"Harry you can tell me anything and I promise nothing will happen," promised Remus.

"It will change how you look at me," answered Harry, "Look if I'm really going to tell you lets go in."

So they both made there way back into the house and into the living room, Harry took the chair whilst Remus sat on the sofa.

"So what is wrong?" questioned Remus.

Taking a deep calming breath Harry answered, "_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hands of the other fro neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

"And your this person?" asked Remus quietly.

"Yes," answered Harry.

The room fell silent and Harry began suspecting that Remus would throw him out. _Sure I'm powerful but I couldn't handle if Remus hated me, to lose another father figure, _thought Harry anxiously.

Finally Remus spoke, "Harry it hasn't changed anything, your still you and no matter what a stupid prophecy says it won't change my opinion,"

"Don't you understand?" I'm going to become a murder or be murdered neither of which sound very appealing to me," replied Harry shortly.

"Harry you are not going to be a murder yes you will kill but to save our world and your heritage," explained Remus.

"I know it's just a lot to always think about," admitted Harry, "And I never looked at it that way,"

"How long have you known?" queried Remus curiously.

"Since end of fifth year," answered Harry before changing the topic, "look I'm going to head for a shower and then bed, I'll see you in the morning Moony,"

"Night Embers," replied Remus.

Smiling Harry got off the seat and climbed the stairs and went and took a nice long hot shower before feeling thoroughly clean again. He dried himself off and then climbed into bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

"Oh come on Remus they don't care," protested Harry.

"They might not but what about their parents?" asked Remus.

"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Harry throwing his hands up, "I can believe you would even care what their parents say,"

The had been arguing for over half an hour on letting Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stay over the reminder of the summer holidays.

"I have to know thought if they'd let there daughter or son consort with a dark creature!" snapped Remus.

Harry spun around and glared at Remus before replying in a deathly calm, "You are not a dark creature Remus and if I ever hear you call yourself that again, I will personally make sure I turn you into a _'dark creature'_ as I'll give you the Dark Mark,"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that" replied Remus standing up, "You have no idea what I go through each month!"

There was a distant rumbled of thunder before heavy rain drops began pounding onto the pavement and roof. Remus looked into Harry eyes and what he saw shocked him Harry's eyes had turned completely blank no emotions no anything at all showed in his eyes.

Thinking quickly Remus stepped up to Harry and smacked him on the side of the face, _oh Merlin I really didn't want to do that, _thought Remus regretfully.

The smack seemed to do the right thing and Harry snapped out of his emotionless state and back to reality and it immediately stopped raining.

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you I just didn't know any other way to snap you out of it," rambled Remus apologetically.

"Don't apologize Remus," replied Harry massaging his face, "I shouldn't have said that. But I don't like to see you putting yourself down,"

"Harry you have every right to voice an opinion I just got angry with it being so close to the full moon," responded Remus.

"Okay if we don't stop arguing we will end up arguing again. So why don't you go rest I can look after the house?" suggested Harry.

"And what happens if Death Eaters attack?" asked Remus.

Sighing Harry answered, "Death Eaters wouldn't get inside of a hundred yards of this place I set up some wards. So go rest!" ordered Harry.

Finally giving in Remus just shook his head and climbed the stairs to his bedroom and settled in for the day.

Meanwhile downstairs Harry was getting ready for the full moon when the fireplace cam to life and Snape stepped out holding a goblet of Wolfsbane Potion.

"Well Potter never thought I'd see you so soon," sneered Snape.

"Well _professor _you did. Is that Remus potion?" asked Harry civilly.

He may not have liked the potions master but the least he could do was to be civil after all without Snape they wouldn't know half the things that they did.

"It will be the last does for the werewolf," spat Snape, "Make sure he drinks it,"

"I will professor," replied Harry taking the goblet he added, "Would you deliver a message for me?"

"Why would I do anything for you?" questioned Snape disdainfully.

"Because it is for you master," answered Harry.

"Get on with it then," replied Snape.

"Tell Voldemort that if he thought emotions were weak then he doesn't know how powerful I am," recited Harry.

"That is the most ridicules thing you've ever said Potter," taunted Snape.

"I don't care what _you _think just deliver it," replied Harry forcefully, "And any curses he places on you I shall place on a Death Eater,"

"Very well Potter I'll hold you to that!" acknowledged Snape before stepping back into the fireplace.

Once Snape had gone Harry glanced into the grey sloppy mixture before waving his hand over it and it didn't look so sloppy or disgusting any more. Climbing the stairs Harry entered Remus bedroom and left the Wolfsbane potion on the side.

The moon rose at seven that night and Remus transformed in his bedroom the wolfsbane he had taken had tasted like tea and he was worried it wouldn't work so he was surprised when he transformed with ease.

Moony jumped off the bed and ambled over to the door he managed to nudge the door open and on the other side sat a snow Leopard with single streak of silver down his back.

Silver had been waiting to see Moony for over a year his human half had told him a lot about the elder were wolf and the last remaining marauder. Silver sank to his belly showing that he was a friend and wouldn't hurt the werewolf.

Moony watched as the snow Leopard sank to his belly in a friendly manner and in that instance Moony welcome the Leopard into his pack.

The duo spent the rest of the night either play fighting or just roaming around the house. They both knew they had grown closer and they each enjoyed each others company.


	4. Chapter 4 Hunting, Friends, and Results

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The summer will be quiet an interesting one...

**Authors Notes: **Here is chapter 4 earlier than expected. This time you get to see a bit of his new powers.

**Reviewers: -**

**Lunawolf: **Thank you for reviewing I didn't expect you to. Who me torture Moony never MWHAHAHAHA. Oops would be a good way to explain that mistake away, never mind I don't think too many people picked up on the anyway. Here is your next update, and keep reviewing.

**Starlollie: **Did it make a change to see Harry's animagus form as a leopard? Thank you for the review.

**Sunnysparkles: **Ten points to you for the correct guess; yes that is what the title means.

**Chapter 4- Hunting, Friends and Results.**

Harry was sat at the desk in his bedroom writing out three letters to each of his friends; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

After the incident in the Department of Mysteries Harry came to realize that Ginny wasn't just the scared little first year he had rescued in his second year but a determined, strong willed young lady and it was that person he wanted to get to know better.

Finishing off the letters he slid them into separate envelopes and sealed them with a wax stamp that had a lightening bolt in the middle of it. He called for Hedwig and began tiding his desk up; Hedwig came in through the window minute later.

"Here you are girl take these to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione," instructed Harry tying the letters to her legs, "Please be careful Hedwig there Death Eaters all over the place."

Hedwig gave a hoot to let Harry know that she'd be careful then she took off out the open window.

Harry watched as Hedwig got smaller as she flew further into the distance, turning his gaze to the clock on the wall he the time as 11:30 pm.

Rubbing his eyes Harry got up, stretched then stumbled to his bed and climbed in, took his glasses off then waving his hand to turn out the light he tried to sleep.

Half an hour later and Harry still wasn't asleep, sitting back up he cast out his mind to see what Voldemort was up to, not surprisingly he was instantly engulfed in a vision.

"_Has anyone found where the Potter boy is?" questioned Voldemort._

_A new recruit Death Eater stepped forward and answered, "My Lord we have searched and tortured his relatives they seem to think a man came for him other than that we don't know,"_

"_You don't know?" asked Voldemort as the woman nodded, "My, my, my I did not realize that you were all a useless bunch of idiots!"_

_Just as Lord Voldemort finished his little speech the doors opened and Snape walked in without making a sound. Coming to a stop at Voldemorts feet's he bowed before waiting for Voldemort to give him some sort of punishment for being late._

"_Why is my most trusted follower late?" spat Voldemort_

"_I'm sorry my Lord," apologized Snape, "The headmaster had called an Order meeting and he wouldn't let me leave,"_

"_Severus you better give me a bloody good reason why I shouldn't hex you from here back to that muggle loving fool?" sneered Voldemort pointing his wand at Snape._

"_My Lord I know where Potter is," answered Snape praying that what he was about to say didn't cost him his life._

"_Where is he?" asked Voldemort his face pulled back in a grotesque smile._

"_He is living with the werewolf; Lupin. But my Lord there is a ward protecting the house no one with the Dark Mark can enter," explained Snape._

"_Hmmm..." replied Voldemort sitting back on his chair, "Well that is good that I can brake these wards then I will brake the potter boy, I will get him and kill him in front of all of Hogwarts then nothing else will stand in my way. Tell me Snape how did you come across this information?"_

"_I went to give the werewolf the wolfsbane potion on Dumbledore's orders, they let the wards down so I could enter," explained Snape, "Also the Potter boy told me to tell you something my Lord,"_

"_Well what is it?" questioned Lord Voldemort in a bored tone._

"_He said; Tell Voldemort that if he thought emotions were weak then he doesn't know how powerful I am," recited Snape._

_Voldemorts red eyes burned with fury taking his wand he stood up pointed at the young women Death Eater._

"_Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort._

_The Death Eater hit the floor with a 'THUMP' she was dead._

"_HOW DARE HE MOCK ME!" screamed Voldemort outraged, "I WILL MAKE HIM REALIZE THAT I AM THE MOST POWERUFLIST WIZARD ALIVE. I WILL MAKE HIM COWER AT MY FEET I WILL MAKE HIM WATCH AS I KILL ALL OF HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY! HE WILL BE KILLED BY MY HAND AND MY HAND ONLY!"_

_The Death Eaters were watching as Voldemort started ranting on and on most of the Death Eaters were use to it by now but they weren't prepared for a voice to reply._

"_Well Tom I got to hand it to you, you know how to bore a crowd to death," spoke up Harry, "I will come for you Tom!"_

"_Is that a threat Potter?" spat Voldemort._

"_Nope I don't do threats that was a promise, now I need a good nights sleep," answered Harry._

_Just before he pulled his mind back he heard Voldemort say._

"_You are all to search for that brat!" spat Voldemort, nodding towards the new recruits before turning to Snape, "Severus you will tell me exactly how to get to this house,"_

"_I can't my Lord," answered Snape._

_In a fit of rage Voldemort cursed, "CRUCIO! DON'T FAIL ME!"_

Harry blinked his eyes several times to get rid of professor. Snape being tortured, _great now I owe a curse to a Death Eater for Snape, _thought Harry sarcastically.

It was only then that Harry noticed the sun light shining in the room, glancing at the wall clock again it read 9:30am.

Sighing Harry got out of bed and began getting dressed the trouble with him not protecting his mind- if on purpose or not- he always ended up in Tom's mind and he never managed to get any rest.

After getting dressed Harry left his bedroom and went downstairs, entering the kitchen he found Remus reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Harry," greeted Remus from behind his newspaper.

"M-m-morning," yawned Harry.

Putting the paper down Remus replied, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"If you call listening to Voldemort 'sleep' then yes I did," answered Harry.

"Anything we should worry about?" questioned Remus worriedly.

"Nope, look I'm going for a run, I won't be long and yes I'll be careful," answered Harry, answering the next question Remus was bound to ask him.

"Okay and don't go looking for trouble," called Remus.

"I won't," Harry called back.

Opening the front door Harry stepped out into the warm morning sunshine, closing the door behind him self Harry quickly cast a invisibility charm and then instead of going for his usual running route he took the path that led from the house and past the apparation wards.

Once he had gone past the non-apparation site he focused on where some Death Eaters were and apparated about six feet from them in silence.

"So do you think the Lord will get into the Potter's little hideaway?" asked one of the Death Eater obviously a women.

"Julian the Potter boy will perish at the hands of our Lord," answered a second Death Eater, a man.

"Shut up the pair of you!" hissed non other than Lucius Malfoy, "If you want to keep your lives you'll shut up!"

"Sorry," mumbled Julian.

"Oh and another thing Death Eaters don't apologize," spat Malfoy.

"I told you Julian," taunted the other Death Eater.

"Chris shut up!" snapped Lucius, "I will be reporting you both to our Lord for not shutting up,"

"Come now Mr. Malfoy there will be no need for that," called Harry taking the charm off.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter we meet again," sneered Lucius, "but this time there will be no mutt here to save you"

"How dare you? You have no idea what I can do to you," spat Harry.

Laughing Lucius answered, "Oh I'm so scared the Potter boy is scaring me. Tell me Mr. Potter did seeing your godfather die make you cry?"

"My godfather was a fantastic man, anyone whose lost such a person would. Unfortunately you aren't a man so you wouldn't understand," explained Harry nobly.

"Julian, Chris get that brat now!" ordered Lucius angrily.

As the two Death Eaters strode up to Harry menacingly, Harry stood there with a smile on his face. _Oh Merlin Lucius Malfoy gets newbie's to do his dirty work, _thought Harry sighing.

Just as they were about to shout out there curses Harry brought up his hands and then quickly brought them down. A flash was seen then where the flash had struck lay two dead Death Eaters.

"Potter?!" shouted Lucius.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" questioned Harry innocently.

"What did you do to them?" asked Lucius backing away, as Harry advanced forwards.

"Well what do you know it looks as if lightening struck them," replied Harry smirking still walking towards Malfoy, "Are you scared yet?"

"N-No," stuttered Malfoy.

"Well you should be," replied Harry, "Now I know you can't go to the Ministry but you can warn all of your little Ministry Death Eater friends that Harry potter is back and you better all watch your backs. Now take these two and dump them on Tom's lap," instructed Harry sternly.

In two seconds flat Lucius had side stepped Harry grabbed the two dead bodies and disapparated presumably back to the Dark Lord.

Sighing Harry just shook his head and then also disapparated back to his summer house, and then walked back up to Remus' house.

Entering the house Harry was surprised to see Snape, Dumbledore and Remus all sitting in the living room.

"Good morning Harry and how are you?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"Fine thank you," answered Harry curtly, "May I ask what you're all doing here?"

"Oh please Potter you know exactly what we're here for," sneered Snape, "You and the Dark Lord?"

"Oh that I am sorry about your curse professor but really telling Tom where I was living," replied Harry.

"Harry what is Severus on about?" questioned Remus.

Sighing Harry moved from the doorway over to the stairs and he sat down on the bottom step and explained what had happened with out looking at anyone.

"I couldn't sleep last night," began Harry, "I knew no matter what Tom couldn't break my mind defences so I purposely let them down. I was immediately engulfed in a vision; Tom was there he was asking a new Death Eater where I was. The Death Eater said they hadn't found me yet, they had tortured my relatives before Tom spoke again Professor. Snape came in. I must ask though Snape what were you thinking when you told _him _about where I was?" questioned Harry.

"I told him only that you were living with Lupin I never said _where _you were," replied Snape evenly.

"Very well. Well after the professor explained that no one with the Dark Mark could enter Tom decided to break me or so he said. Professor Snape did exceptionally well delivering my little message, thank you," explained Harry, "Well after that he killed a young lady Death Eater, before placing the professor under the Crucio curse and that's about it,"

"Mr. Potter as usual you leave something out do you not want to let everyone know how _brave _you were?" questioned Snape tauntingly.

Snapping his head you Harry snapped, "My _bravery _got Sirius killed, my _bravery _caused me to end up writing in a blood quill, and my _bravery _nearly lost me my friends so excuse me if I don't jump for joy!"

"Harry you didn't kill Sirius," replied Remus gently.

"Now exactly what happened?" cut in Dumbledore.

"I spoke to Tom mocking him," answered Harry extremely quietly, "No excuse me headmaster, Professor. Snape, Remus but I have things to do."

With that said Harry got up and left the living room and went back up to his bedroom. It had been the first time since he had come back from 'The Plain' that he had said he had killed Sirius.

Closing the door Harry looked over to his window to see Hedwig perched on the windowsill asleep in the warm sunshine. Smiling at his pet Harry went over and very quietly and gently un-tied the one letter from the owls leg.

Opening the letter he found three sheets of parchment, picking up the first sheet he read Ron's response.

_Hiya Mate._

_I'm glad to hear that you aren't with the Dursleys they never did really understand you especially with what happened at the Department of Mysteries._

_Yeah sure we'll come round there are sure Professor. Lupin doesn't mind? We'll be there around four tomorrow evening._

_See you soon_

_Ron._

Putting Ron's letter down Harry picked up the second sheet and noticed it was in Ginny's handwriting.

_Hello Harry._

_It was nice for you to write to me and invite me to stay with you and Professor. Lupin for the rest of the summer._

_I'm glad you are with someone that can help you with your grief, what!? Did you really think that all your vague replies of 'I'm fine' could fool me?_

_Love_

_Ginny._

Harry smiled at Ginny's response and he felt an odd sort of twisting feeling in his stomach shaking his head he just put it down to what he'd done to the Death Eaters. Finally he picked up the last sheet and noticed it was from his other best friend Hermione.

_Hi Harry._

_See that wasn't so hard to write a long letter to us was it? Anyway I'm happy to hear that you are dealing with Sirius death, although I think you are still hurting just not as much as before._

_You invited Ginny!? Do I suspect something more than just friendship here? Of course I'll come over although what about on the full moon? We'll see you and Professor Lupin tomorrow at four._

_Love_

_Hermione._

Harry felt heat on his cheeks at the mention of more than friendship for one Ginny Weasley. _I do not like Ginny that way, _thought Harry determinedly, _she's Ron younger sister I do not like her how-_

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping on his door; Harry told who ever it was to enter.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Remus from the doorway.

"I'm fine why shouldn't I be?" replied Harry praying he wasn't still red in the face.

Closing the door Remus went over and sat next to Harry on the bed, "Because what you said about Sirius downstairs," pointed out Remus.

Sighing Harry replied, "It's funny really Remus. I haven't accused myself of murdering Sirius for a long time,"

"Harry you know you didn't, though don't you?" asked Remus carefully.

"I asked Sykes why Sirius had to die," began Harry talking around the lump in his throat, "Sykes explained that there needed to be sacrifices made, I just wish it hadn't been Sirius,"

"Harry, Sirius died doing what he had promised to do the day you were born," explained Remus wrapping Harry up in a one armed hug, "To protect you. Sirius was a fantastic man, he was a best friend to me and a father to you no matter what had happened Sirius stayed strong and loyal to the end,"

"I miss him," admitted Harry growing sleepy.

"As do I Harry, every day. All we can do is take it one day at a time, the feeling won't go away but it doesn't feel as strong after a while," replied Remus.

When he didn't get a reply Remus looked down to see Harry had fallen to sleep. Smiling at his charge Remus took Harry's glasses off then gently eased him back so he was resting against his pillows.

Getting up Remus stepped on some parchments scanning the letter he let a smile spread across his face at Harry's friend's enthusiasm at spending the rest of summer here rather than at Grimmauld Place.

Putting the sheets of parchments on the desk Remus left Harry's bedroom and carried on with extending his house-with magic- so that all the teens could have a room of their own for their own space and privacy.

* * *

Harry was currently pacing back and forth between the kitchen door and fireplace it was ten minutes to four and he was nervously waiting for his friends to turn up.

Remus was sitting in his favourite chair a mug of tea in his hands he was quietly watching Harry pace back and forth. It was quiet amusing as Harry had never really had any friends over to his house before and it was unnerving him.

"Harry do sit down you're wearing the carpet out," commented Remus.

"I can't what if they changed there minds and decided not to come?" asked Harry nervously.

"Harry they are your best friends they will come believe me," answered Remus.

No sooner had Remus finished his sentence than there was the sound of someone ports keying in and there on the floor in a tangled heap were Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

Going over Harry helped the three of them to stand up. It was only then that he realized how much he would have hurt his friends by pushing them away.

He was pulled from his musing when he was engulfed into a hug by Hermione.

"It's so good to see you," greeted Hermione, "I'm sorry for your lost though,"

"Hermione its okay," answered Harry.

Pulling away Hermione discreetly wiped her eyes. Harry was pulled into another hug this time by Ginny.

"Hey Gin, how you bin?" asked Harry hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Fine thank you for inviting me," replied Ginny.

After Ginny pulled away Harry turned to Ron and pulled him into a manly one armed hug before letting him go.

"Well you all know Remus," commented Harry, going over to sit down.

"Hello professor. Lupin," greeted Hermione cheerfully.

"Please Hermione call me Remus as I'm no longer your teacher," replied Remus, "Same goes for you Ron and Ginny,"

"So Harry have you got your O.W.L scores yet?" asked Hermione.

"Not yet, although I think I know I failed History of Magic," answered Harry.

It was only then that he noticed the sombre expressions on his friend's faces and he immediately knew what they were all thinking.

"Hey you all don't have to walk on eggshells around me especially if it involves Sirius or the Department of Mysteries," answered Harry.

"Sorry mate, we just didn't know what to expect" apologized Ron.

"Well I can say Harry has got his grief under control as well as his emotions," put in Remus.

Harry just nodded his head, it wasn't that he didn't want his friends knowing about his new abilities it's just he needed to know they would be safe with the knowledge first.

"Right I think we should have some dinner?" suggested Harry.

The five of them moved from the living room to the kitchen where Harry made a dinner much to Remus' disapproval.

They spent the evening talking about anything and everything and it wasn't till about half past ten at night did everyone notice how late it was.

Harry showed everyone to their rooms before going back to his own room and getting settled in bed and falling to sleep.

* * *

"Morning Ron," greeted Harry as Ron stumbled into the kitchen at ten the next morning.

"So what do you all want for breakfast?" asked Remus.

The three late arrivals all shrugged whilst Harry just smiled and shook his head, they were interrupted from their musings by one owl carrying three letters come in.

Picking up his letter Harry slit it open and began reading: -

_O.W.L results for Harry James Potter are as follows: -_

_DADA=O_

_Transfiguration=O_

_Charms=O_

_Divination=P_

_Astronomy=A_

_History of Magic=A_

_Potions=O_

_Care of Magical Creatures=O_

**(A/N: If there are any subjects I missed out then sorry I just don't have any of my books with me at the moment)**

_Please note that your score for Astronomy was taken into account by the happenings of that night._

_Miranda Goshawk._

_Chief examiner_

_Total O.W.L=4 out of a possible of 7_

Harry let a smile come across his face before passing the letter over to Remus who read it then enveloped Harry into a hug.

"What did you get Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Four out standings," answered Harry.

"That's brilliant mate I got three," replied Ron.

"I got six," put in Hermione.

"No surprise there," commented Ron.

"Well if you had studied harder maybe you would have a higher mark," retorted Hermione.

"Before everyone starts arguing," cut in Harry, "let's just eat breakfast."

Sending a glare at Ron, Hermione sat back down, they spent the rest of the morning in silence.

By dinner time Harry and Remus were sitting in the garden in silence they had left the other three to do there homework. The back door opened and Ginny walked out.

"Hey Gin what's up?" asked Harry.

"Ron and Hermione," answered Ginny sitting next to Harry.

"What about them?" queried Remus curiously.

"Arguing again I just wish they'd admit that they like each other," sighed Ginny.

"Well sometimes arguing is a way to show someone they like them," explained Remus.

"Its just frustrating to listen to all the time," replied Ginny before changing the subject, "Anyway what are you both doing out here?"

"We were just going over the plans for next week," answered Harry.

"Oh I completely forgot," replied Ginny, realizing what they were on about.

"Don't worry most people forgot, besides you won't have anything to worry about," responded Remus.

Frowning Harry asked, "Why?"

"Because I am planning on putting up some pretty strong wards on the stairs so no one can come down or get up them," explained Remus.

The three of them carried on talking till it was dinner time and the arguing pair-as they had been dubbed- came in search of them.


	5. Chapter 5 Lectures, Revelations, and Att...

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The summer will be quiet an interesting one...

**Authors Notes: **Well it has been ages since I last updated and for that I'm sorry but I was finishing off my other fic which is now completed Triangle of Three, and now here is your updated for this one. Unfortunately Cub, Wolf, and Dog will be on hold for awhile since I have a case of writers block for it.

**Reviewers: -**

**PotionsPet: **Did I miss it oops sorry, I don't have a copy of the OoTP on hand at the moment so I could not check which test they took.

**Lunawolf: **Here is your update, I know that A is acceptable which if you think about it doesn't always mean you have got that class does it? Yeah Death Eaters nicely toasted on one side and crispy on the other exactly how I like them. The actual H/G wont show its self until the second fic, because next chapter is the last one I'm afraid. Powefulist isn't actually a word as I am typing this up it has a red line underneath it, ah well I like making words up to fit. When you going to update your fic?

**Oracale: **Thank you for the review.

Well after this chapter it is the last chapter for this fic but I assure all of you that there will be a sequel I wont tell you exactly how it ends but it will be a good ending, so keep looking out for updates.

**Chapter 5- Lectures, Revelations, and Attacks!**

Ginny was worried, it wasn't the fact that it was the full moon in a day's time and Remus would become a werewolf, no. It was the fact that Harry was going to be spending the full moon _with _Remus but he claimed he wasn't an animagus.

Harry knew he shouldn't have been lying to his friends about his powers, but he wasn't ready to tell them besides after tomorrow night they would know one of his secret.

The foursome was currently sat in Harry's bedroom quietly working on assignments or rather three of them were whilst Harry helped or just sat and watched.

"So when do you think we'll be able to go into Diagon Alley that's if were allowed at all?" asked Ron, stretching his back from leaning over his work for an hour.

"Ron you know we can't go till Remus is feeling well again," replied Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Well excuse me Hermione how am I supposed to remember what the man turns into?" asked Ron.

The quarrels began arguing again. Shaking his head Harry caught Ginny's eye and nodded towards the door as to say 'lets leave them alone' a few minutes later the two teens were sat outside under a tree enjoying the warm sunshine.

"I don't think Ron meant what he said," commented Ginny.

"As long as Remus don't hear him he'll be fine," replied Harry.

"You've changed Harry," Ginny said suddenly.

"How have I changed?" asked Harry curious to see what she would come up with.

"I don't know it's kind of like you're at peace with the world," answered Ginny thoughtfully.

"Believe me I am anything but at peace," began Harry, "I have Tom breathing down my neck, a Ministry that will turn on you at any second and my godfather died two-three months ago,"

"So you don't want to work in the Ministry then?" questioned Ginny curiously.

"No way," answered Harry.

"So where does Remus fit into all of this?" queried Ginny.

Sighing Harry replied, "After Sirius died I was angry at the wizarding world for the unfairness of it all. I came here after writing a pretty nasty letter and I just had an outlet for all my grief; Remus. I was constantly shouting and back-chatting him and he never _once _raised his voice to me. I was taken away-no I can't say where yet- and I was told that soon everyone would give up if I didn't stop acting like a spoilt brat," explained Harry.

"Spoilt Brat? Harry you were grieving!" defended Ginny.

"Yes I was grieving but I was pushing everyone away and acting as though I was the _only _one hurting," replied Harry, "I do still miss him,"

"I know," responded Ginny.

The two sat in silence for a bit just enjoying each others company, when the back door opened and Ron came out without Hermione.

"Hey where Hermione?" asked Harry, as Ron sat down.

"Gone in search of Lupin for some help on homework," grumbled Ron.

Groaning Harry replied, "Great,"

"What wrong Harry?" questioned Ginny.

"If Hermione keeps annoying Remus I'm pretty sure he will end up shouting at her," explained Harry getting up, "I'll be back in a bit,"

Harry ran back to the house opening the door he entered the kitchen to find Hermione looking quiet put out sitting at the table with a glass of water in front of her.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, closing the door.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," apologized Hermione.

Sitting down Harry asked, "You annoyed Remus didn't you?"

"Slightly I really didn't mean to besides he could have just sent me away, why didn't he?" asked Hermione confused.

"Because Remus loves to teach," answered Harry standing back up, "I'll go talk to him.

"Tell him I'm sorry," called Hermione.

Leaving the kitchen he headed up the stairs, coming to a stop outside Remus' room Harry knocked once and entered he knew this was not going to be easy to convince Remus he did nothing wrong.

"Hermione- oh hi Harry," greeted Remus.

"Hermione says sorry for bugging you," replied Harry sitting on the bed.

"Hermione didn't _do _anything _I _did," sighed Remus, "I shouldn't have shouted at her,"

"Don't worry," responded Harry.

"Don't worry! It's a good job I'm not teaching I'd be sacked," grumbled Remus.

"Now that's just being dramatic," answered Harry, "Besides Hermione don't care, she's got to learn that learning isn't everything,"

"I still shouldn't have shouted at her though," repeated Remus.

Sighing Harry replied, "I can see I'm not going to convince you of anything so I shall see you tomorrow morning."

When he didn't get a response Harry just left the bedroom and went back downstairs to start dinner for that evening.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the living room trying to think up a ward that could be strong enough to hold a werewolf and a snow leopard when he felt Snape come through his wards that were around the house.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione shared startled looks as Harry casually got up and opened the door. The three of them relaxed at the sight of their professor.

"Well it seems Potter has friends," taunted Snape holding a goblet.

"Yes. Now is that Remus' potion?" asked Harry.

"Yes here," answered Snape, "Tell me have you been doing any Death Eater hunting recently,"

Laughing Harry replied, "So Malfoy does know how to do as he was told, yes I did, tell me Snape did the bodies actually end up in Tom's lap?"

"Harry!" exclaimed Remus.

Wincing Harry turned around to see the disappointed look on Remus face turning back to face Snape he said,

"I only owed you once and I will not owe you again,"

"Good because the Dark Lord has a message for you," replied Snape.

"Well?" asked Harry

"He said, he will come for you Potter he prepared," recited Snape.

Laughing again Harry responded, "You are pretty good as a messenger boy, now get lost. If you tell Tom where my friends are I'll kill you my self."

Glaring Snape turned around and left the house, closing the door Harry turned back to face the music.

"That's where you went isn't it? You didn't go for a run?" asked Remus.

"Here you go here's your wolfsbane," answered Harry handing over the potion.

Downing the potion Remus retorted, "Don't walk away from me,"

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Harry sitting next to Hermione.

"You aren't getting out of it just tell me what you did?" questioned Remus.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Harry before continuing, "Yes I killed two new recruited Death Eaters. Yes I used my elemental air magic to do it, this is a war and if we are going to win it then it is about time that we played just as dirty as Tom does."

There was silence in the room, Remus just shook his head and sat down whilst Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were still mulling over the fact that Harry had air elemental magic.

"Sorry," apologized Harry to his friends, "But I haven't explained everything to you three,"

"Harry what is going on with you?" asked Hermione.

So that afternoon Harry explained everything from the prophecy to his training with Sykes and he even had to explain why he called Voldemort Tom. After explaining everything Harry showed them his animagus forms of a snow Leopard-silver and his Phoenix- Embers.

"Wow Harry that's amazing," praised Hermione.

"Thank you," thanked Harry.

"But why you?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know Gin," answered Harry honestly, "but I do know that I will fulfil the prophecy to the best of my abilities and I don't think anyone can ask anything else from me,"

"Why don't you three go get settled now, upstairs?" suggested Remus.

The three friends moved upstairs and they never saw Harry casting his strong ward on the stairs or never saw Remus transform into a grey werewolf.

That night Silver apologized to Moony for Harry's behaviour and they spent the night not doing much just lazing around the house.

* * *

Three days later Harry was sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of Sirius and his parents. A knock on the door brought him out of his peaceful state.

"Who is it?" called Harry.

"Its Ginny," replied Ginny.

"Come in," Harry called back.

Ginny pushed the door open and entered before closing the door behind her she then went and sat next to him.

"What can I do for you?" asked Harry, turning the picture face down.

"Remus is thinking of taking us into Diagon Alley," answered Ginny.

"When?" queried Harry.

"Tomorrow," answered Ginny.

"I take it he is still disappointed with me?" asked Harry bluntly.

Sighing Ginny replied, "I don't think it is disappointment but more you lied to him,"

"If I told him I was going Death Eater hunting what do you think he would have said?" asked Harry shortly before giving Ginny chance to answer Harry continued, "I do not think he would send me off with a pat on the head,"

"You can be so pig-headed sometimes!" exclaimed Ginny angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"No I don't think Remus would have let you go and kill them but the war does not just revolve around you and Voldemort," explained Ginny, not even realizing she had said Voldemort with out flinching, standing up she continued, "Now until you realize that, I will be downstairs with the others!"

With that said Ginny turned on her heel and left the bedroom with a slam of the door. When she entered the kitchen she sat down with a loud 'Humph.'

"What's wrong Gin?" asked Ron.

"Harry," answered Ginny simply.

"What about him?" asked Remus joining the conversation.

"Just being a prat," replied Ginny, "He thinks that the war is centred around him and him only,"

"Oh right," responded Remus quietly, "Tell me what was he doing when you went in?"

"Um... looking at a photo I didn't see who was in it though," answered Ginny.

"It was of my parents and Sirius," cut in Harry from the doorway.

Spinning round in her chair Ginny asked, "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know I'm a prat," answered Harry, "I'm sorry for losing it with you Ginny,"

"That's okay but I stand by what I said before," replied Ginny smiling.

"Come and sit down, Harry, "instructed Remus.

Harry moved from the doorway top the other side of Remus and the kitchen lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"Ron why don't we go see what homework we have left?" suggested Hermione noticing the strained silence.

"But I thought-"

"Come on," interrupted Ginny.

Both girls got up and dragged Ron from the room leaving Harry and Remus to talk.

"Think they are trying to tell us something?" asked Harry amused.

"Yes and I think you know what," replied Remus.

Sighing Harry asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Why you didn't tell me? What exactly you did to them?" questioned Remus.

"Because I knew you wouldn't have let me go and to your other question I electrocuted them with lightening," explained Harry.

"But Harry why do it?" asked Remus, "Why risk your life when there was no need to?"

"No need! There was every need they were to close to finding us," answered Harry.

"Fine," sighed Remus, "Just say next time and we are going to get your books tomorrow," added Remus.

* * *

"Harry you flooing or apparating?" asked Remus.

Slipping into a cloak Harry answered, "Apparate can't stand floo,"

"Harry what about the Ministry won't they be able to detect you?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Hermione no one can trace me stop worrying," answered Harry, "Ready?"

"See you in a minute," replied Remus.

Harry smiled and then diasapparated with a 'CRACK' to The Leaky Cauldron. The other four followed one by one through the floo network.

Harry was scanning the crowd to see if anyone had the Dark Mark he knew that if any of his friends got kidnapped then the prophecy would be revealed. Turning back to face the fireplace he was surprised to see several Order members there, before he had time to dwell on it the fireplace came to life and Hermione stepped out.

"Hermione," called Harry.

Looking up from dusting herself down Hermione saw Harry waving at her, smiling she went over and she also noticed the Order members.

"They really are expecting trouble aren't they?" asked Hermione.

"Yes so be careful," answered Harry.

Five minutes later and the group were heading to their first shop- after getting some money from Gringotts- Flourish and Blotts for their school books.

"Remus I think something is going to happen," whispered Harry.

"If it does you are to stay with the others no heroics," instructed Remus quietly.

"And if Tom shows?" asked Harry.

"We'll handle it," answered Remus, "Now I am not going to get into an argument over it just enjoy your self."

Giving in Harry re-joined his friends and tried to take his mind of the sense of trouble that was at the back of his mind.

By lunch time they had –surprisingly- managed to finish all of their shopping and were now enjoying a ice cream laughing at a joke Ron had just told them when a shadow fell across them.

Looking up Harry saw Draco Malfoy standing there looking as arrogant as ever.

"Looking for something Malfoy?" asked Harry coldly.

"No I was just looking at the dirt you seem to keep for company," taunted Malfoy his eyes flicking over to Remus then to Hermione, then back to Harry.

Harry jumped up and spat, "It's no lower than the company you keep Malfoy, I mean Voldemort just loves people licking his boots!"

"Harry sit down now," ordered Remus sternly.

Laughing Malfoy smirked, "You need to be a good boy Potter otherwise the werewolf will get you."

Harry made to lung at Malfoy but he was stopped by Remus and Ron holding him back and pushing him back down into his seat.

"Get out of here Malfoy before I think about hurting you," snapped Ron still holding Harry back.

"Be warned Potter I will get you back for sending my father to Azkaban," warned Malfoy stalking off.

Ron and Remus waited till Malfoy was out of sight before they let go of Harry and resumed their seat.

Scowling Harry asked, "Why did you stop me?"

"We do not need the attention Harry," answered Remus calmly.

"I would only have knocked him out then sent him to his dad," explained Harry, "At Toms feet,"

"Exactly you do not want to flaunt how powerful you really are, do you?" reasoned Remus.

Grumbling Harry went back to eating his ice cream, they finished there lunch and a couple of minutes later they were setting off.

"Come on then lets go," commented Remus.

Gathering up their bags they began to walk back to The Leaky Cauldron just as they passed Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasion several 'CRACKS' were heard behind them.

Spinning round Harry saw twenty odd Death Eaters a split second later he shouted, "DEATH EATERS!"

There were screams as people hurried to leave the Alley; parents began dragging children into near by shops. The on duty Order members appeared by there side but they were still to numbered by five.

"Harry take the others and leave," whispered Remus.

"No," stated Harry stepping forward against protests, "Leave and you won't get hurt stay and we will kill you!"

"Aw look baby Potter has all grown up," taunted the nearest Death Eater; Bellatrix Lestrange, "Do you miss you god father Potter? Shame the only thing he ever did right was to get people hurt,"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," retorted Harry, "I'll enjoy killing you."

The fifteen Death Eaters began laughing and then suddenly cursers were flying every where. Quickly Harry cast an unbreakable shield charm around Hermione, Ginny, and Ron the shield could only be broken by Harry.

Harry started throwing his own cursers as well as conjuring fire balls and throwing them at every other Death Eaters.

Five minutes later most were fighting one on one and Harry was fighting Wormtail a.k.a Peter Pettigrew the traitor that had sold his parents to Voldemort 16 years ago. There was a fire circle around them stopping anyone leaving and entering the circle.

"We meet again Harry," taunted Peter.

"Get lost Pettigrew," spat Harry sending another fireball which Peter side stepped it.

"CRUCIO!" shouted Peter.

Harry tried to side step the unforgivable curse but he wasn't fast enough and the curse hit him. It felt as though his whole body was on fire and although he tried no to scream he was screaming alerting everyone to where he was.

"HARRY!" shouted Remus.

Peter took the curse of the young boy, then out of no where a dagger appeared and just as Harry was standing up he threw it and it hit Harry in his side then he diasapparated.

Harry was lying on his side trying to get up but every move he tried to make sent a shooting pain up his side, finally he managed to get to his feet killing the fire Harry slowly got up and went over to Remus.

"Harry," asked Remus.

"Got...to... take... shield... down..." answered Harry stumbling towards the other three.

It took him five minutes to take it down once that was done he fell to his knees and Remus and Ginny were supporting him and trying to keep him awake.

"Harry you okay?" asked Ginny.

"Need... to... pull..." answered Harry gasping for breath.

"Pull what?" asked Remus trying to stay calm.

"Give... me... your... hand..." answered Harry.

Instead of answering what he wanted his hand for Remus held out his hand Harry took the hand and placed it around the dagger.

"Pull," instructed Harry weakly.

"What? NO I won't hurt you more!" exclaimed Remus.

Trying to pull his hand away Harry used the last of his strength to put a magnetic field on the surface of the dagger and Remus' hand. So as Remus pulled his hand away the dagger came with it.

"ARGH!" shouted Harry before falling into blissful blackness.

Opening his eyes again Harry found himself on the bed back at Remus' house. Reaching for his glasses he put them on and looked around, he spotted Remus fast asleep in a chair next to his bed.

"Hey Remus," Harry said loudly.

Opening his eyes Remus saw Harry and asked, "You okay?"

"Yep did anyone get hurt besides me?" asked Harry.

"Luckily no, what did you do to my hand?" questioned Remus.

"I used a magnet charm, I needed to get the dagger out of me before I died from a rusty blade," explained Harry.

"You could have been killed anyway Harry, next time I say something for you to do I expect you to follow my instructions. Last night I nearly lost my last member of family," lectured Remus.

"Sorry but you were out numbered I had to do something and I don't plan on dying till I'm at least Dumbledore's age," replied Harry yawning.

"Just rest then Harry," added Remus.

Harry just nodded as he drifted back to sleep, he never saw Remus leave his bedroom and go and tell the others that Harry was alright. He never saw Ginny come into the room and sit by his side with tear tracks down her face.


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbyes, Love, and Demands!

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The summer will be quiet an interesting one...

**Disclaimer: -** The reason I am putting one of these in is for the songs they aren't mine I just borrowed them for a little bit.

**Authors Notes: **Well this is it folks the last chapter to this fic, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as I have enjoyed writing it. Unfortunatly Voldemort is not killed in this fic but if you wait long enough and bare with me the second fic will be up soon.

Please be warned that this fic brought a few tears to my eyes whilst I was writing it and I advise anyone who gets upset easily to bring a hanky or tissue. There is also two songs in this.

**Reviewers: -**

**Sunnysparkles: **Thank you for the wonderful review well here is your update read and enjoy.

**Lunawolf: **Hey don't worry about updating I have got writers block for my Cub, Wolf, and Dog fic. 6th form eh what you taking anything interesting? Yeah I like little bits of H/G it kind of eases them into a relationship, Harry getting killed well I think you can call it an annual thing for me next fic. Thank you for the review and hope you get over your towering mood soon.

**TekNthzpn: **Well I needed to have him hurt a few Death Eaters didn't I what story is complete without a killing of a Death Eater? Besides I didn't make it one of the inner circle ones. Thank you for the review, have you wrote any fics if you have I shall check them out?

**Chapter 6- Goodbyes, Love, and Demands!**

It was two weeks before school was to start again for the trio's sixth year and for Ginny's fifth year. Harry had fully recovered from the Attack in Diagon Alley three weeks ago he was now just left with another scar.

He had been confined to bed for four days by Madam Pomfrey whilst his side healed up, in that time he was bombarded with visitors even a few Order members checked in on him.

But his main visitors were Remus and Ginny which he didn't mind as Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together and wanted to spend sometime on their own. Harry also started noticing Ginny which amused Remus to no end as it reminded him of James and Lily.

Harry was sitting in Remus' chair with a drink in one hand, lost in thought. He only ever sat in the chair when thinking of something important.

The last time had been him trying to figure out where a few Death Eater were so he could get them, unfortunately Remus had stopped him from going off clearly stating that 'he could spend the rest of summer as a normal teen' which would have been fine if he weren't the-boy-who-lived.

"Harry," called Ginny.

Shaking away his thoughts Harry replied, "Huh? What?"

"You okay?" asked Ginny concerned.

"Yes why?" answered Harry.

"Because we have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," replied Ron.

At the 'we' Harry looked around the living room to see Ginny in front of him, Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch and Remus standing near the stairs with a letter in his hand.

"What did you need?" asked Harry.

"Harry the Minister won't declare Sirius dead," answered Remus, "Fudge said without a body there is not any proof,"

"But that's not true Sirius is dead!" exclaimed Hermione harshly.

"Thank you Hermione I think we all knew that," replied Remus, "We'll have to think of something else,"

"Sorry" apologized Hermione.

Harry got up and dashed past Remus and up the stairs skidding to a halt outside his room he pushed the door open and ambled into the bedroom. Kneeling besides his trunk he opened it and began rummaging through it.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Remus, he had followed Harry upstairs.

"Looking for the two-way mirror," answered Harry, "Ah ha!" added Harry holding up the bounded up mirror.

Harry pulled out a bound up package, getting up Harry padded over to his desk and placed the package on the desk.

"Harry you wont be able to get in contact with him, he's dead," reasoned Remus.

"I know!" snapped Harry before sighing he continued, "Sorry I just have an idea,"

"What is this idea then?" asked Remus.

"For Fudge you are coming with me," answered Harry.

"What about Ginny, Hermione, and Ron they cant stay here on their own?" questioned Remus.

"They are coming with us as well," answered Harry, "Be quiet a second would you? I need to concentrate."

Harry carefully unwrapped the mirror then taking the mirror base and the broken pieces of glass out he placed them in the correct position, and then holding a hand over the mirror a gold light emitted from his hand and welded the pieces back to the base and back to together.

Harry stumbled backward and fell onto his bed as his legs gave way from the amount of energy he used.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Remus.

Nodding Harry answered, "Just took a bit from me as I had to add some magic to it but it should work now,"

"How does this help us?" asked Remus confused.

"You'll see come on," answered Harry.

Getting up Harry transfigured his clothes to expensive looking robes, grabbed the mirror and headed out the bedroom and went back down to the living room with Remus following behind him.

"Right I need to transfigure all of your clothes so please don't make a fuss," commented Harry.

Before anyone could protest Harry had waved a hand over them and they had all expensive looking robes on.

"Harry what is going?" asked Ginny.

"You'll see, now all of your hold on to me I'll apparate is there," answered Harry easily.

Not complaining they all- including Remus- placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and waited. A minute later they were standing in front Cornelius Fudge's door.

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

Not bothering to answer Hermione, Harry banged on the door and stormed in, what he saw surprised him, Lucius Malfoy was there obviously talking to the Minister.

"Well, well, well Mr. Potter back for another round are we?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Ha, ha, ha, no!" answered Harry waving a hand Lucius disappeared, "Care to tell me why Malfoy was talking to you?"

"He just appeared I was trying to get rid of him," answered Fudge, "Now what can I do for you?"

"I want a few things done," demanded Harry.

"Mr. Potter what gives you the right to come in here and demand anything?" questioned Fudge smugly.

"Because I could accidentally let slip to the _Daily Prophet _that you have the Dark Mark," answered Harry.

Paling at the thought of losing his reputation Fudge replied, "V-very well what do you want?"

"First I want Remus Lupin to teach no questions asked, secondly I want Sirius Black- my godfather- cleared of all charges and declared dead," insisted Harry.

"There is no proof that Black has died thought?" replied Fudge smartly.

"That's were you are wrong," answered Harry, pulling out the mirror he held it up to his face and said, "Sirius Black!" nothing happened and Harry put the mirror away and turned his attention back to Fudge, "You see he is dead,"

"And lastly?" questioned Fudge quietly.

Smirking evilly Harry answered, "I want you out of The Ministry for good,"

"That's absurd I will do no such thing!" exclaimed Fudge.

In two quick steps Harry had pinned Fudge up against the wall by his throat and he was squeezing rather hard.

"Now listen her Fudge," hissed Harry, "I am at some point going to be murdering Voldemort for _you_ so I will tell you again leave your post as Minister for Magic or you will your selves without a saviour,"

"Harry there are Aurors coming this way," cut in Hermione.

"Now I shall have you arrested and thrown into Azkaban for assaulting the Minister," commented Fudge around Harry's grip.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny go head the Aurors off no magic, give me fifteen minutes. GO!" ordered Harry.

Without a clue as to what they were going to do or say the three left the room and started leading the Aurors on a wild goose chase.

Back in the Ministers office things were starting to get well rather heated.

"Now see here Potter-"began Fudge before choking against Harry's grip.

"NO YOU SEE HERE I HAVE BEEN RIDICULED AND PLACED IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU!" bellowed Harry outraged, "NOW I AM IMPORTANT TO THIS WAR YET YOU STILL USE ME! WELL GUESS WHAT _MINISTER _FUDGE IF YOU DON'T DO THEM THINGS I ASKED OFF I SHALL LEAVE ENGLAND AND LET YOU DEAL WITH TOM ON YOUR OWN. NOW WHAT IS IT GOING TO BE?" asked Harry.

"O-okay I'll d-do it," stuttered Fudge.

Letting him down Harry began wiping his hands on his robes as though they had a load of dirt on them.

"Thank you Fudge," thanked Harry, "Now I have to go."

Without so much as a goodbye Harry headed out of the office with Remus trailing behind him stunned. The duo only made it back to the hallway when Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came running up to them.

"Where are the Aurors?" asked Harry.

"Lost them... we got in one... lift and then got in another...." Gasped Ron.

"Good, lets go," replied Harry.

Again they all placed a hand on Harry and they apparated back to the house, back at the house their robes changed back to their normal clothes.

"Remus do you think you could tell Dumbledore what has happened, I have a letter top write," commented Harry.

Picking some parchment and a quill up Harry sat at the kitchen table and wrote a letter to Rita Skeeter.

_Ms Skeeter._

_Firstly I would like to thank you for writing the truth about me last year, now I have a scoop for you._

_If Cornelius Fudge does not leave his post as Minister of Magic tomorrow morning I want you to put an article in the Daily Prophet saying he is a Death Eater._

_Be warned Rita do not say I told you, no one is to know but this is the truth and the truth needs to be known. _

_I want the headline of; - **Cornelius Fudge a Death Eater!**_

_Don't let me down Rita._

_Sincerely_

_Harry James Potter._

After signing his name at the bottom Harry folded it in half before slipping it in an envelope and sealing it with a wax stamp.

"How you going to send it?" asked Ginny.

Looking up Harry was surprised to see Ginny there, "Don't ever make me jump again,"

"Well?" insisted Ginny.

"Like this," answered Harry.

Clicking his fingers the letter disappeared into thing air. What Ginny didn't see as the letter re-appear on Rita Skeeter's beside table at her home.

"That was amazing," commented Ginny.

Chuckling Harry replied, "After all I have shown you, you are impressed by a letter disappearing!"

"I have simple tastes, simple things amaze me," answered Ginny.

"Do you now well that is good news," replied Harry inching closer to her.

"Why is that Mr. Potter," asked Ginny flirtatiously.

"Because I like simple things was well," answered Harry inching closer.

Just as he was about to close the gap between them and kiss her Remus walked in shocking both teens back into reality. Blushing a deep red Ginny got up and quickly left the kitchen.

"Did I just disturb something?" asked Remus.

Shaking his head Harry answered, "No did you need something?"

"I explained to Dumbledore what has happened," began Remus sitting down, "He has agreed to let me teach and he has decided to hold a small memorial service for Sirius tomorrow at ten,"

"Okay you going to be alright?" asked Harry.

"I'll be fine remember I've done this before, what about you?" answered Remus kindly.

"Its going to take a lot but I'll be fine," replied Harry.

Smiling kindly Remus got up and left Harry to his thoughts. The trouble was Harry's thoughts were slightly jumbled up.

_I think I like Ginny, _thought Harry, _but she Ron's little sister but she if just so stunning. URGH! I could do without these confusing thoughts, what do I say to her now I know that I've fallen for her?_

That evening crawled by no one was looking forward to the morning when they had to say goodbye to a good man.

* * *

the church was filling up slowly, they has rented a small muggle church with a minister that knew of the wizarding world. There was only a handful of people there, Harry, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Tonks, Kingsley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Arabella Figg, and several other Order members.

Harry was sitting next to Remus and Ginny and he felt quiet overwhelmed at the turn out and he had to say something yet.

"We are here today to say goodbye to a beloved friend, and godfather," began the clergyman, "Sirius Black died protecting his godson, but to get there we have to look at his life. At school he had two best friends James Potter and Remus Lupin, after school he got a stable job and lived with his friend Remus. When his godson was a year old something happened that sent him to prison without a trail, he escaped twelve year later he met back up with his godson and only remaining friend- Remus- from that day on he looked after his godson and just last year he saved his godson and died protecting his. Let's take two minutes silence to remember him."

The church fell silent with only a few sniffles and sobs could be heard. Ginny was holding Harry's hand in a sign of support but she couldn't hold back her own tears.

After two minutes the clergyman nodded to the choir and they began to sing.

_How did I ever let you slip away  
Never knowing I'd be singing this song some day  
And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more  
Ever since you closed the door  
  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
Funny, funny how time goes by  
And blessings are missed in the wink of an eye  
Why oh why oh why should one  
have to go on suffering  
When every day I pread please come back to me  
  
iiiIf I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
And you had enough love for the both ooof us  
But I, I, I did you wrong I admit I did  
But now I'm facing the rest of my life alone  
whoooohooii  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you would be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
I'd never hurt you (If I could turn back)  
Never do you wrong (If I could turn back)  
And never leave your side (If I could turn back)  
If I could turn back the hands  
There'll be nothing I wouldn't do for you  
(If I could turn back)  
Forever honest and true to you  
(If I could turn back)  
If you accept me back in your heart, I love you  
If I could turn back the hands  
(If I could turn back) That would be my will  
(If I could turn back) Darlin' I'm begging you  
to take me by the hands  
If I could turn back the hands  
I'm going down yes I am  
(If I could turn back)  
Down on my bended knee yeah  
(If I could turn back)  
And I'm gonna be right there  
until you return to me  
If I could turn back the hands  
(If I could turn back) If I could just turn back that little clock on the wall  
(If I could turn back)  
Then I'd come to realize how much  
I love you, love you, love you,  
love you, love you  
If I could turn back the hands_

_By R Kelly._

As the choir finished there was hardly a dry eye in the church.

"Now would Harry Potter please come and say a few words," called the clergyman.

Harry rose from his seat, drying his wet face he moved towards the podium.

Clearing his throat Harry began talking, "Most people in this church knew Sirius longer than I did, but that does not stop it from hurting so much that is hard to speak. As the Minister said we all lost beloved friend in Sirius but I lost more than a friend in him I lost a dad. Sirius may have escaped prison but he was never free but he was happiest when he was with friends and family," tears were running down his face as he continued, "I know that at this precise moment Sirius is with my parents planning a prank or watching down on us laughing at all our tears. Voldemort took away my parents and godfather but he didn't take away my love for them."

Harry left the podium and went back to his seat and he was pulled into a hug by Remus who was also crying.

"Thank you Harry. The coffin will now be taken outside and lowered into the ground," explained the clergyman.

Four funeral bearers picked up the coffin and as the choir began again they took the coffin outside.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those, who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live.  
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again no,  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you.  
  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world.  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,  
It's for people like you, that keep it turned on.  
  
So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.  
  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world.  
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world._

_By Elton John_

Everyone stood at the grave side and watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, although there was no body they had brought a coffin just so they could bury it.

"Ashes to ashes," said the clergyman dropping soil on to the top, "Dust to dust, Rest in peace Sirius Black."

The clergyman left the grave, most people went back over to the church and they stood round talking in whispers, soon only Remus and Harry were standing ther.

"Why did it have to be him?" asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry," answered Remus, "Come on,"

"You go I'll catch up," replied Harry.

Nodding Remus walked over to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Molly. Harry kneeled down at the grave side and discreetly removed the mirror and dropped it into the grave.

"I know you told me not to grieve for you," spoke Harry to the grave, "You told me to say 'hi' to Remus for you and you told me it wasn't my fault you died, I stuck to all of them for you Sirius so why cant you come back for me, just do this one thing for me? Please come back to me, to your friends we all miss you, you owe me one so come back. You shouldn't have left me, you shouldn't have..." choke Harry unable to finish.

Without warning he transformed into Silver and ran off into the small woods behind the church.

"Remus, Harry has gone," Ginny commented glancing over at the grave.

Turning around Remus replied, "Stay here, I'll go find him."

Just as he was going towards the grave he picked up Silver's scent which meant Harry had transformed and ran off. Doubling back Remus entered the woods still following Silver's scent.

Five minutes later he was coming towards a clearing and his sensitive hearing picked up someone sobbing. Stepping into the clearing Remus found Harry leaning back against a tree, knees drawn to his chest and crying into his knees.

Sitting next to him Remus asked, "Harry?"

"He asked... me to do... three things... I did them... but he wouldn't... come back... for me," sobbed Harry, "He left,"

"Oh Harry," replied Remus sympathetically.

Unravelling the young boy Remus wrapped him up in a hug and let him cry his grief out, what he didn't expect was to also start crying.

"He... left..." wept Harry.

"I know Harry," replied Remus, "I know."

They stayed like that for at least an hour, when Ginny came into the clearing to find them.

Clearing her throat Ginny said, "Sorry but people are starting to worry,"

"How long have we bin missing?" asked Remus quietly, he realized that Harry had cried himself into exhaustion.

"An hour, is Harry okay?" asked Ginny worriedly.

Smiling Remus answered, "He will be, I think we should leave."

Very gently he managed to pick the-boy-who-lived up and the three of them went back to the church. When he left the woods, the Weasleys and Hermione were waiting for him.

"How is he Remus?" questioned Molly motherly.

"Exhausted he will be fine eventually. I think I'll go home, you three coming?" answered Remus.

"We are coming," chorused Ron, Hermione, and Ginny quietly.

Nodding his consent Remus apparated them all back to his house, and then told everyone to get to bed, he placed Harry on his bed and placed a blanket over the sleeping man.

**(A/N: Can I say what the clergyman said about Sirius was only half because that was all he was told be Dumbledore, besides they didn't need to bring up the fact that Peter was also a friend as that would just make everyone made so no Flames for that please I knew what I was doing)**

* * *

It was the day before they were all went back to school and Harry was trying to find Remus, whilst trying to avoid running into Ginny, he needed advice and until then he just could not speak to Ginny.

Harry was now completely over the church incident although he had hidden in his room for three days straight not even bothering to go out to grab some food and water.

Harry entered Remus bedroom to find him finishing off his packing before tomorrow.

"Finally!" exclaimed Harry.

"Can I help you Harry?" asked Remus.

"I need some advice," answered Harry sitting down on the bed.

"On what exactly?" queried Remus.

"OnGinnyWeasley," answered Harry quickly.

"On who sorry?" repeated Remus.

Sighing Harry went red and answered, "On Ginny Weasley,"

"What about Miss. Weasley?" questioned Remus, leaving his packing and sitting next to Harry.

"I think I'm falling for her," answered Harry, "But every time I try to talk to her I feel stupid,"

"Why do you feel stupid?"

"Because I feel like that any thing I say she will think I'm stupid or something. Also I don't know exactly how to ask her out,"

"Well why not just ask her to a Hogsmeade trip? Then that way is not only a date but a chance to get to know her better?" advised Remus.

"But what about Tom you know he will try anything to hurt someone else I love," added Harry.

Sighing Remus replied, "Harry your parents found love in the first war, you can not place you life on hold because of Voldemort. Besides whilst you are in the castle and Hogsmeade you will be fine believe me,"

"Thanks I'll talk to Ginny later," responded Harry smiling, "You helped a lot, thank you."

Jumping up Harry left the room in higher spirits and this time he didn't try to avoid Ginny. Tomorrow they would be back at school and hopefully they would have a peaceful year. But then again with Voldemort still about and trying to kill Harry nothing could ever go smoothly.

**The End of Fic 1 Sequal coming soon.**

****

**Spoiler for number 2.**

****

Harry asks Ginny out.

Harry tells of being possed.

Malfoy keeps promise and gets his comeuppence.

Chamber of Secrets is re-opened.

Tom is defeated


End file.
